Dr. Luna
Dr. Luna is a character first appearing in Fantendo - Genesis. She is a top scientist and the current CEO of A22 Enterprises. Appearance Luna stands at an average height, having a peachy skin and blue eyes. She has dark hair which reaches just below her shoulders and has a pin in her hair that is shaped like a crescent moon. She also wears glasses for her sight. Her normal attire consists out of a light-blue lab coat with A22 sewn on it. She has yellow finger-less gloves. She sports a black shirt with darker black stripes, a lighter color black pants and a black-and-white checkered belt. Story Fantendo - Genesis Her first appearance was in Fantendo - Genesis, where she worked as one of the top scientist at A22 Enterprises. At the time she was working together with Dr. Grant on the living programs project. After Flicker and 3.14 were both shocked, Dr. Hex ordered Dr. Luna to put them out of commission. Luna however had other plans and wanted to help the two escape from A22. She has a confrontation with Dr. Hex who asks her if she got rid of the two, which she confirms. Hex tells about another attempt on the living programs project, but Luna says it is better not to and that she should get her glitch wound checked out, Hex refuses and leaves. After the work day is done she takes 3.14 and Flicker out of the building inside of her laptop, and manages to get out and free them. She later reappears again when 3.14 and Flicker make their way back into A22 trying to get to the rocket. Dr. Luna gives them directions before continuing her work, wishing she could be free like them. Enter the Database When X-Ray gets trapped in Pixel's database, after being deleted by her, Leah and Rachel go look for someone who has more knowledge on the subject to get her out. The two travel to A22 where they request the help of Dr. Luna, who apparently has become the CEO of A22 after Dr. Hex turned into Master Binary and fled the scene. Leah and Rachel ask her help and she comes along with them to the destroyed branch building. Dr. Luna helped X-Ray to get out of the Database using the Manifester. At the end X-Ray asked Dr. Luna if she could find a way to get Error out of the database as well, and she promised she would work on it. Dr. Needlenam RX She appears as a patient in Dr. Needleman RX. In her level, Dr. Luna introduces Celestial Degeneration, which causes pills to disintegrate after 15 seconds. Relationships Dr. Hex Before being Master Binary, Luna worked for Dr. Hex as he was the CEO of A22. While she went along with his plans, she didn't agree with everything that Dr. Hex was doing, mainly involving the living programs project. She voiced her opinion, but it was never taken into consideration. She tried to warn Dr. Hex from transforming, and hoped things wouldn't escalate, but was glad in the end that Dr. Hex was gone. 3.14 & Flicker Luna rescued the two during the events of Fantendo - Genesis, for which they owe her. She thinks 3.14 and Flicker are both persons too, who deserve a chance at life and saved them from Dr. Hex early in the story and helped them later again. They haven't interacted since, but seem to be on good terms. Glitch At the start of the events of Fantendo Sports Resort, Dr. Luna went with her team to the destroyed branch facility to pick up all the files, the database and the Manifester. There she encountered Glitch after he was left behind. Dr. Luna decided to take him in and help him control his powers. Upgrade Dr. Luna is the creator of Upgrade, making him out of the DNA of Unten as a way of breaking into the database of Pixel. A22 Enterprises She seems to be on good terms with the people working at A22. She worked closely with Dr. Grant and Dr. Metal Mario during the events of Fantendo - Genesis. As the current CEO of A22 she probably managed to establish good relationships with her employees. Gallery Dr._LunaGenesis.png|Dr. Luna Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:A22 Category:Females